sunflowers
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Tetsuya bermimpi akan musim panas. [Kise/Kuroko]


Tetsuya selalu menganggap Ryota sebagai pria musim panas. Dari senyum, pelukan, dan tawanya membuat Tetsuya merasa diselubungi padang bunga matahari yang mengangguk ditiup angin kering dan cicadas di kejauhan. Setiap kali Tetsuya membalasnya dengan merengkuhnya balik, yang ia lihat di balik matanya adalah sinar matahari dari celah langit pertama.

Yang kontras dengan mendung pagi ini.

Ketika pemandangan di jendela hanyalah deru air yang tumpah, digerakkan angin menampar kaca, Tetsuya menemukan genggaman tangannya mengerat di sekitar Ryota yang dingin sementara ia duduk sendirian.

Ruang putih itu menyerap sisa-sisa Ryota di tiap celupan air infus mengalir ke arterinya yang berdetak pelan. Cincin yang biasa melingkar di jari manisnya tergeletak terlupakan di meja di samping tempat tidur, seperti bunga lili itu yang mulai layu. Semua hal tentangnya berbicara tentang putih, hingga Tetsuya takut, kalau-kalau ia menekan telingannya ke Ryota maka ia tidak akan mendengar detak jantung yang konstan, harapannya di atas benang, di sana.

Sudah enam hari Tetsuya duduk; dan ia membayangkan cucian yang tak tersentuh dan sampah yang belum dibuang di rumah yang dibangun mereka. Ia membayangkan pekarangan yang belum disapu dan bunga favorit Ryota yang belum diberi pelindung hingga dengan badai yang sedang mengamuk, yang akan ia temukan jika pulang hanyalah sisa-sisa batang muda yang terkulai oleh ribut angin dan air. Tidak ada bunga matahari tahun ini tumbuh di halaman mereka, tidak ada Ryota yang duduk di teras dan tertawa akan tiap kupu-kupu dan serangga yang lewat.

Dan tidak ada Tetsuya yang bersandar pulang ke pundaknya.

Di dalam remangnya ruang itu malam menghantar, selimut yang biasa Tetsuya pakai terlipat sendirian di ujung sofa, dan ia mendengarkan bip bip bip layar karbon dan hijau menandakan hidup dan matinya. Mungkin ia tidak akan mati seiring nada monoton menutup satu lagi lembar. Mungkin ia tidak akan berhenti bernafas, setelah berpuluh kali berharap ia bisa beristirahat dan berhenti memikul semua ini, bayangan yang berkelebat dan bangkit seperti seribu arwah terus menghantuinya - _mengapa kau membiarkan ini terjadi dan terus membiarkannya_ - dan Tetsuya hanya bisa berkata, _aku membiarkannya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

Sayu di pipinya dan Tetsuya bermimpi akan bunga selamat tinggal.

Ia tertidur.

* * *

Ketika ia bangun, yang ia dapatkan adalah tangan besar yang ujungnya kasar, berbau seperti mentari, dan walaupun ia berharap ia tahu yang membangunkannya.

"_Tetsu_," panggil Aomine, membuat bayangan di wajahnya; seseorang telah menyalakan lampu ruang rawat itu dan membiarkan Aomine masuk. Ia masih memakai seragam, biru gelap dan topi dilepas, namun ada bercak kopi di bibirnya, dan pupil yang sedikit tumpul oleh asap, dan wajah mereka terlihat sama; lelah.

Untuk sesaat, Tetsuya menyapu sisa-sisa tidur dari matanya dan bangkit terbangun. Berapa kali ia tertidur dengan beralaskan kasur dan selimut Ryota di sebelah tangannya, seolah menunggu akan gerakan jemari itu membenamkan dirinya dalam rambut Tetsuya, hangat dan dingin pada saat yang bersamaan.

Aomine menatapnya datar dan berjalan melewatinya untuk meletakkan sebuah lili segar di dalam vas, menggantikan yang lama.

"Dari Satsuki," Perjelasnya, ketika Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa. Kemudian Aomine menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa lagi, menghindari lipatan rapi Tetsuya akan selimut kesepian itu, dan mengisi ruangan itu dengan presensinya, ia bertanya. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarnya."

Tetsuya menyibukkan diri menarik selimut Ryota yang lagi sedikit berkerut, menutupinya hingga hingga ia seolah hanya tertidur, dan menjawab. "Luka bagian dalamnya sudah mulai sembuh. Namun yang dokter khawatirkan adalah efek pendarahan di kepalanya."

Kata-kata yang menjadi alasan utama Ryota tidak bangun hingga sekarang bergantung di udara, dan Aomine perlu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Tetsuya yang masih bisa berdiri setelah semua ini. Jarinya sendiri bergetar, mengetuk ritme tak sabaran di atas kain celananya dan menginginkan segulung nikotin terbakar untuk mengisi kekosongan di sana. Rumah sakit dan peraturan tidak beralasan mereka; Ryota yang terlihat seperti orang mati tidak akan bangun dan terbatuk bila ia menghembuskan tembakau di ruangan ini. Atau mungkin ia harus mencobanya.

Daripada membuat namanya tercantum di daftar hitam pengunjung, Aomine kembali mengikuti gerakan Tetsuya yang kemudian duduk di kursi tepi tempat tidur, menatap Ryota dengan tenaga yang sisa-sisa di pundaknya.

Aomine salut terhadap tenang dan keberanian Tetsu, untuk berdiri di sana, tidak bergeming sedikitpun ketika mereka menunggu di luar ruang bedah; ketika Tetsu dengan pucat terus mengikuti Ryota hingga ke tempat ia dirawat, dan mengikuti hari-hari dalam diam sementara ruang putih itu tidak diisi apa-apa kecuali detak jantung Ryota yang samar-samar seperti sayap burung yang patah, dan hembusan nafas Tetsu yang putih, putih hampir tak terlihat. Untuk seseorang yang tak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihatnya menangis, mungkin Aomine akan berasumsi setiap lepasan nafas itu bergetar maka ia akan melihat titik-titik air mata Tetsu di antaranya.

_Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana_, Aomine ingin berkata, menatap ke pribadi Tetsuya yang jauh lebih gelap, lebih pekat dari padanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa berdalil dari cara Tetsuya terlihat tidak bergeming di situasi seperti ini, walaupun ada tanda-tanda tidak signifikan dari bagaimana cara rambutnya lepas seperti mencari udara yang bergerak (kau pernah berada di ruang itu? udaranya pekat, pekat) dan sudut tirus membuat wajahnya lebih kosong dari biasa.

_Sialan_, kutuk Aomine sambil membuka mulutnya dan menanyakan makan siang yang diinginkan Tetsu karena Satsuki akan berkunjung, besok siang, dan menelan amarahnya lagi untuk menggoncang-goncangkan Ryota yang tak ingin membuka matanya lagi kepada dunia.

Tetsuya tidak begitu fokus memperhatikan pertanyaan Aomine, dan sembari ia mengelus buku-buku jari Ryota, mencari lingkaran perak yang mengikat mereka di sana, ia melantun ke udara kosong. _Bunga matahari mungkin akan membantu, _katanya.

* * *

Satsuki menatap Tetsuya yang pucat di depannya, sekali lagi di koridor ini, dan menggumamkan sesuatu mengenai interior rumah sakit. Tidak bisakah mereka membuat sesuatu yang lebih nyaman daripada kursi minimalis dan tanaman membosankan di tempat orang-orang menunggu kabar penting dalam hidup mereka?

Tetsuya pucat lagi, walaupun demeanor tenang dan tangannya yang putih seperti kertas menggenggam cardigan biru muda itu, dan mencengkeramnya, kontradik dengan ekspresinya yang sedingin kolam beku dan menatap tanpa membiarkan orang-orang tahu apa yang berlarian di pikirannya.

Satsuki tahu hari menjelang malam, ia telah mengirim pesan pada Daiki untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit dan ada makan siang yang tinggal dihangatkan, namun bukannya ia tidak tahu Daiki akan langsung melesat ke rumah sakit setelah ini - jika mengenai Tetsuya dan Ryota. Dua orang yang menerjunkan diri mereka dalam masalah.

_Pertama kali_ - Tetsuya bergetar dan pasi menunggu penjelasan dari dokter, mengenai kecelakaan, mengenai darah di sarung tangan karetnya bekas pembedahan. Dan Tetsuya akan berangsur tidak responsif sembari ia menunggu hingga diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan tempat Ryota berada dan menunggu di sana, terus menunggu.

Satsuki menatap bento dalam genggamannya, yang telah ia aduk dengan hati-hati dan dituangkan dengan cinta, dengan harapan cepat sembuh untuk Ryota dan Tetsuya. Mungkin ketika ia berkunjung, beberapa kuntum bunga matahari yang masih kuncup dalam buket yang dibawanya, Ryota akan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bangun, menyelip di antara celah dan mengejutkan mereka dengan presisinya. Tapi yang terjadi malah, yang terjadi _malah-_

Perlu ketahanan untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya ketika Satsuki mengingat lagi kejadian di sore remang itu, hujan lagi di luar, deras seperti pancuran dan ada basah di sekitar sepatu musim panasnya. Tetsuya sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum waktu mengganti bunga lili putih itu dengan matahari kecil yang kuncup di meja samping Ryota yang terus tertidur, dan Satsuki sedang berkicau, menceritakan banyak hal di absensi Tetsuya dalam ritme kehidupan dan ketika Tetsuya mulai bergetar akan tawa,

Kise-

_Kise-_

"Satsuki," Daiki terengah-engah membangunkannya dari pusaran memori mengerikan itu dengan tangan yang besar di pundaknya. Gaun musim panas Satsuki berputar, ia menatap dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Daiki, Daiki yang kuat di sana, tempatnya berlabuh. Ia terisak tanpa preambul, mengundang tatapan dari Tetsuya. "Kise-kun -"

_"Kise-kun -"_

* * *

Koma. Vonis itu dijatuhkan seperti satu lagi halaman direbut, dan walaupun tatapan dokter itu simpatik menjadi garis halus yang tidak mampu berkata apa-apa di hadapan Tetsuya yang sendirian, di sana. Ketika Tetsuya menutup matanya lagi dan membayangkan dirinya seperti Satsuki, cantik dan mempunyai Daiki dalam haribaannya untuk berpaling, ia akan runtuh pelan-pelan. Hari-hari berdetak dalam jantung, nafasnya yang lelah akan menghembuskan air mata, dan sore-sore dimana ia berusaha menggenggam tangan Ryota, menghangatkannya. Ia membayangkan semua itu berlalu, berlalu.

Tetsuya hanya bisa merasa beruntung ada Satsuki bersamanya saat itu, sontak menekan tombol bantuan ketika alis Ryota mengerut dan nafasnya berubah pendek, _staccato_ putus-putus dan meringis, terengah akan rasa sakit yang pasti mengalir dalam nadinya, kalau tidak waktu itu Tetsuya sudah pecah, pecah dari belati yang menghujam dirinya menjerit dalam sunyi panik, 'tolong, tolong jangan lagi'

Satsuki meremas bahunya seakan mengingatkannya mereka masih di sini, dan di dalam kepala Tetsuya berputar potret semua orang yang telah mengunjunginya, mengirimkan pesan dan bunga cepat sembuh, namun tidak menemukan wajah Ryota di antaranya.

Kemudian vonis yang kedua datang: dokter itu berkata pedih, siluet di matanya membuat Tetsuya merasa hilang ketika kata-kata itu turun. Mungkin Ryota tidak akan bangun lagi.

* * *

Tetsuya berjalan menyusuri lekuk jemari Kise yang tak bergerak kecuali bekas bulan sabit ketika ia mengejang dan menekan, membisikkan nama _Tetsuya_ tanpa sadar, tanpa suara di tengah pesakitan, dan Tetsuya mencintai, mencintai itu semua. Yang ia temukan hanya plastik di bawah plastik yang menjaga tubuh Ryota tetap hangat, dan Tetsuya hampir melupakan bagaimana mata coklat itu akan berpendar setiap kali melihatnya.

_Bangunlah_, bisik Tetsuya, di remang malam, purnama. Bibirnya semakin kering dan pipi mereka tirus, walaupun para perawat itu menatapnya khawatir mungkin mereka harus menyiapkan ruang untuk satu pasien lagi.

Ketika Tetsuya membayangkan padang bunga matahari dan suara cicadas tanpa Ryota di sana, ia melepaskan nafas yang mengendur dan letih menyusup di sela sayap langit-langit di atas mereka berdua. Ia membayangkan Ryota bermimpi. _Apakah kau memimpikanku, apakah kau bahagia? Jika ya, jangan terlalu lama di sana, kau akan merindukanku._

Ia membayangkan tangan Ryota yang dulu hangat, pria musim panas, menyentuh pipinya dengan hati-hati dan menatapnya seperti musim semi.

Ketika orang terlalu lama merindu, mereka akan tertawa. Tetsuya dulu menatapnya lurus-lurus ketika Ryota melemparkan canda sentimental ini sembari memeluknya setelah penerbangan, di mana Tetsuya menjemputnya.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertawa. Diam, lepas, dan lemah seperti pendar harapannya di atas benang, cincin itu tinggal satu melingkar di jari manisnya.

* * *

Tiga hari, Tetsuya diberi kesempatan, apakah ia akan menunggu dan memulai kehidupannya lagi untuk membiayai mereka berdua dan membiarkan Ryota lelap dalam hari-hari gelap di depan, atau merelakannya pergi. Tetsuya tidak akan memilih opsi kedua. Dengan ketenangannya Tetsuya meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan terus menunggu, hingga Ryota datang.

Ia menapakkan diri ke luar rumah sakit untuk pertama kali setelah dua minggu, untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengambil pakaian ganti dan membuat deretan rencana hari-hari ke depan. Jadwal, angka berputar dan Ryota yang terus tertidur, detak jantungnya pasti akan menghangat, Tetsuya akan mengganti bunga yang tertindas badai di pekarangan mereka dan menanamnya, dan merangkainya lagi di vas sisi tempat tidur Ryota.

Senyumnya mungkin langka, lekuk bibir itu bebas tak seperti hari-hari belakangan ketika ia menggenggam sebuket bunga matahari itu dari floris yang ia temukan. Untuk sementara, ini. Ketika Ryota bangun ia akan melihat rekahan, mekar bunganya sebagai penyambut musim panas. _Selamat kembali pulang, pria musim panas. Aku telah menunggumu._

Di tengah kelopak dan mimpi tengah hari itu Tetsuya tidak memperhatikan langkahnya di tengah derap kaki yang lain, kakofoni, kakofoni mengiringi harinya, mengiringi angannya. Di sela wangi matahari dan uap panas di mana-mana, ia tidak memperhatikan pekik dan jerit peringatan dari orang-orang akan mobil yang melaju kencang dan berputar di tengah kerumunan yang menyebar, mereka semua menghindar kecuali dirinya.

Mendengar derap kaki menjauh, decit rem, fokus blur, teriakan dan derit metal bertabrakan, menghantam dirinya-

Hingga ia jatuh dalam satu tubruk, terlempar kasar ke atas aspal yang kering (dan segera basah, basah) dan buket bunga itu lepas dari genggamannya.

Di tengah-tengah darah yang mengalir menjadi satu kolam dengan air matanya, Tetsuya menemukan dirinya membisikkan ke halo matahari, nama Ryota, dan permintaan maaf seiring debur jantungnya mulai hancur pelan-pelan. Buket bunga matahari itu layu diinjak-injak, dan Tetsuya berusaha untuk bernafas, namun dunia mengecil, menutupnya dalam suara cicadas dan gemerisik kelopak bunga matahari di sana, _di sana-_

* * *

Di suatu tempat, Ryota membuka matanya.


End file.
